Red
On-Screen Appearance You're Final Wish has Been Granted Red & Yellow fall out of the Sky Red's Special Attacks Neutral Special - Voodoo M&M Side Special - M&M's Minis Up Special - Red Kong Down Special - You're Up Buddy Red Switches to Yellow Yellow's Special Attacks Neutral Special - Side Special - Up Special - Down Special - Red, You're Turn Final Smash - Snack Pelt Red & Yellow Walk off Screen & Jump into a Shelf & starts to throw Snack at the Opponents & Come Back on Screen after there done KOSFX Red KOSFX1: Uh Oh! KOSFX2: YELLOW!! Star KOSFX: It Hurts but i kinda like it! Screen KOSFX: What are you Nuts Yellow KOSFX1: RED! KOSFX2: AH! Star KOSFX: You Can't Take my Dignity Screen KOSFX: Oh No! Taunts Red Up: Sd: Dn: Yellow Up Sd Dn: (Mediates) Ummm Where's Red Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: (Red gets Angry at Yellow) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Red Red is an M&M's character originally voiced by Jon Lovitz, but is currently voiced by Billy West, who also voiced Fry in Futurama, and Popeye and Poopdeck Pappy in Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy. The other M&M's usually make fun of him because he is the shortest. Red can be described as the "main character" of the M&M's Yellow Yellow Is the spokescandy for Peanut M&Ms. He is one of the two "nut" M&Ms, The other being the Almond M&M, Blue as the Spokescandy. Yellow is the happy go-lucky one of the M&MS. He always tries to see the best in things, and is almost never sad. He is Red's best friend and is always by his side in the commercials. Red usually uses Yellow to make him do things he doesn't want to do, taking advantage of Yellow being gullible, but in the end they are best friends. He was originally voiced by John Goodman, who also voiced Sulley in Monsters Inc., and is currently voiced by J.K. Simmons. Standard Attacks Red Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Yellow Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol There Iconic "M" Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In Oaxis Strikes After Kid Goku has Be friends with Combo & Alpha, an M&M's Blimps Comes down & Red & Yellow Confront Goku, Combo & Alpha & Tell them to get in the Blimp, & Kid Goku tell Red & Yellow what's Happened Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:M&M's Category:Spokescandies Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Food Category:Candy Category:Not a Chocolate Bar Category:Smash Bros Lawl Love